Blades shining like stars
by librikolibri
Summary: A drabble collection for TsuStar week 2015. Day 3 - Firsts. Completed for now, may continue though.
1. Sleeping Habits

**Day 1 – Sleeping Habits**

Blackstar's sleeping habits are like his eating habits: messy.

Tsubaki finds out the very first day of their partnership, because he already has a place to live and Blackstar apparently has absolutely nothing against her moving in at once and just like that they're living together and there's only one bedroom with only one bed and he thinks both he himself and (a bit surprisingly) she too are _"much too awesome to sleep on the floor!"_ Thus, it's unanimously decided that they'll share.

A few hours later, when they've actually gone to bed and Blackstar has started sleeping already, Tsubaki begins to think that it might not have been such a good idea after all. Because even though the bed might have normally been big enough for two people, Blackstar doesn't only snore extremely loud but also shifts around every few minutes and now she thinks she knows why he got himself such a big bed even if he's only one person. She'd at least be afraid of him falling off. The times when he doesn't shift for a few minutes he's mostly sprawled out like a starfish and there are a few times where he accidentally grabs her breasts. He's asleep though and even though she feels a little awkward, she's too nice to wake him.

Tsubaki gets used to Blackstar's antics quickly, _all_ of his antics, and that includes the ones even he himself is unaware of too. Like sleeping the way he does and somehow _always_ getting in a few gropes here and there. At one time, she wonders is he is actually awake during that and if he might just be touching her on purpose. But Blackstar sleeps like a stone and really, he can't hide things like that. I he did that on purpose, it would end up like all of his attempts at sneaking glances while she's bathing. If there's one thing he's not good at, it might just be being a ninja (she'll never tell him that. he'd sulk and she'd feel bad), because he just can't keep quiet. He's Blackstar after all. And that ends her research on the subject of this whole … _touching_ thing.

But – as Tsubaki finds out years later – maybe his accidental touches aren't that bad, because his hands are big and warm and – and nothing. She has to stop there or else she will completely lose it. She's never had to deal with something like this, something like liking a boy's (only Blackstar's, really) touches and it drives her crazy. She feels just a little too attached to him for her to still be able to keep up her role of an older sister and maybe that's the whole problem. Well, as long as no one finds out …

But of course that's impossible. Because there's the book of Eibon and the chapter of Lust and its effects and Tsubaki transforms back last, as the undoubtedly horniest, so to say, and it's horribly embarrassing and Blackstar innocently mentions that they sleep together. In the platonic sense. Which wouldn't sting nearly as much as it does if she didn't – _maybe_ – want just a tiny bit more than that. Really, just a little bit. Just Blackstar maybe _please_ falling in love with her – and it probably won't happen. He sees her as an older sister probably, maybe even as a mother figure! It just isn't possible, as much as she may want it, and maybe she should stop reading those romance novels. They give her all the wrong ideas and hopes.

Apparently though, "not possible" has never been in Blackstar's vocabulary and before she notices it, Tsubaki is on the receiving end of kisses, hugs and – because it's Blackstar and she really shouldn't have expected anything else – groping. Not only in his sleep now, but at day, at night – whenever there's time and boobs to squeeze, Blackstar does.

His sleeping habits have changed too, just a little. He's still a messy sleeper, but he rarely takes up the whole width of the bed with his arms, instead wrapping them around her securely and Tsubaki always feels a lot warmer when he does it, heating up from the inside, because in a way, it's everything she ever wanted (or maybe _part_ of the everything she wants, because she does want to become a splendid weapon and – _maybe one day_ – a splendid mother too).

Blackstar still manages to shift around and get a hold of her breasts in his sleep though.


	2. Morning Routine

**Day 2 – Morning Routine**

Tsubaki's morning routine hasn't changed much over the years. She still gets up only a few hours after sunrise, she still washes her face extra carefully, because water in her eyes burns, and still cares about dental hygiene more than the rest of her family.

She still cooks breakfast for too many people and still feels nostalgic when she sees all of the leftovers. She still smiles, thinking that there will be enough for tomorrow and she won't have to cook then. She still always ends up cooking anyway.

She still visits her children and their families, because as an elderly lady with the rent of a former three-star weapon of one of the best meisters there are (maybe she's a bit biased, but that's how she sees it), there isn't really much else to do. Tend the garden maybe, but she does that in the afternoon.

If there isn't anyone to visit – because they're all busy with work and whatnot – she takes a stroll through the park or sometimes even the Shibusen woods. Tsubaki likes to breathe in the fresh air, just like when she was young. It calms her sometimes frazzled nerves, because she is old and still getting older. But she doesn't mind most of the time, because with age, she got so many memories she doesn't ever want to forget, memories of her and Blackstar's first mission, first date, first kiss, of his proposal and of their children and grandchildren. Tsubaki loves them all so much and she wouldn't turn back time to where she was still young even if she could.

The last stop she makes marks the end of her morning routine and she always arrives at the brink between morning and midday. The sun is just barely growing warmer as she stands in front of the grave, leaves on the ground. It's autumn and she thinks the red and yellow and orange looks more beautiful on his grave than any flowers could. They're sturdy leaves, if there is even a thing like that, and they shine brightly with their almost obnoxious colours. Just like him.

Most of the time Tsubaki just stands there, basking in the presence she can still feel. Sometimes she tells him about her day, sometimes she spins tales of the children and _their_ children. Sometimes she almost feels like crying.

But at eighty years old, Tsubaki has learned to deal with the loss of loved ones and so she leaves Blackstar's grave with a slight smile and the hope of one day seeing him again.


	3. Firsts

**Day 3 – Firsts**

When Tsubaki leaves for Shibusen, it's a string of many new experiences for her. A lot of firsts, all because she moves to Death City.

It's her first time in a different country – even just a different city – than where she was born and raised. It's her first time meeting such high-spirited people (with Blackstar as the most high-spirited of all of them) and all the new things overwhelm Tsubaki a bit. But it's also exhilarating and electrifying for her, even if on the outside she's as composed and calm as always.

It's also the first time that she feels as if she is truly standing on her own, even if she is being wielded by Blackstar. Somehow, his presence doesn't feel invasive, although his big ego butts into people's lives without a care in the world. He's just like that – obnoxious, loud and painfully honest. He's not like her, who says "yes" to someone just because she thinks they want to hear it.

But he is Blackstar and after he's taken her to her first fast food restaurant and many, many other places that are a first to her, after he lets her shine as brightly beside him as he does, she rewards him in a way that he probably doesn't even notice when he asks her if she will stay his weapon even after she's accomplished what she wanted to do.

When she answers him, it's the first time she says "yes" and means it.

* * *

 **AN: To be honest, I completely forgot about this. I may continue if I get a bout of inspiration, but it's marked completed as of now.**


End file.
